The present invention relates to the field of signal processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the processing of measured signals to remove undesired portions when little is known about the undesired signal portion.
Signal processors are typically employed to remove undesired portions from a composite measured signal including a desired signal portion and an undesired signal portion. If the undesired signal portion occupies a different frequency spectrum than the desired signal, then conventional filtering techniques such as low pass, band pass, and high pass filtering could be used to separate the desired portion from the total signal. Fixed single or multiple notch filters could also be employed if the undesired signal portions(s) exist at a fixed frequency(s).
However, it is often the case that an overlap in frequency spectrum between the desired and undesired signal portions does exist and the statistical properties of both signal portions change with time. In such cases, conventional filtering techniques are totally ineffective in extracting the desired signal. If, however, a description of the undesired portion can be made available, adaptive noise canceling can be employed to remove the undesired portion of the signal leaving the desired portion available for measurement. Adaptive noise cancelers dynamically change their transfer function to adapt to and remove the undesired signal portions of a composite signal. Adaptive noise cancelers require a noise reference signal which is correlated to the undesired signal portion. The noise reference signal is not necessarily a representation of the undesired signal portion, but has a frequency spectrum which is similar to that of the undesired signal. In many cases, it requires considerable ingenuity to determine a noise reference signal since nothing is a priori known about the undesired signal portion.
One area where composite measured signals comprise a desired signal portion and an undesired signal portion about which no information can easily be determined is physiological monitoring. Physiological monitoring apparatuses generally measure signals derived from a physiological system, such as the human body. Measurements which are typically taken with physiological monitoring systems include electron cardiographs, blood pressure, blood gas saturation (such as oxygen saturation), capnographs, heart rate, respiration rate, and depth of anesthesia, for example. Other types of measurements include those which measure the pressure and quantity of a substance within the body such as breathalizer testing, drug testing, cholesterol testing, glucose testing, arterial carbon dioxide testing, protein testing, and carbon monoxide testing, for example. The source of the undesired signal portion in these measurements is often due to motion of the patient, both external and internal (muscle movement, for example), during the measurement process.
Knowledge of physiological systems, such as the amount of oxygen in a patient""s blood, can be critical, for example during surgery. Data can be determined by a lengthy invasive procedure of extracting and testing matter, such as blood, from a patient, or by more expedient, non-invasive measures. Many types of non-invasive measurements can be made by using the known properties of energy attenuation as a selected form of energy passes through a medium.
Energy is caused to be incident on a medium either derived from or contained within a patient and the amplitude of transmitted or reflected energy is then measured. The amount of attenuation of the incident energy caused by the medium is strongly dependent on the thickness and composition of the medium through which the energy must pass as well as the specific form of energy selected. Information about a physiological system can be derived from data taken from the attenuated signal of the incident energy transmitted through the medium if the noise can be removed. However, non-invasive measurements often do not afford the opportunity to selectively observe the interference causing the undesired signal portion, making it difficult to remove.
These undesired signal portions often originate from both AC and DC sources. The first undesired portion is an easily removed DC component caused by transmission of the energy through differing media which are of relatively constant thickness within the body, such as bone, tissue, skin, blood, etc. Second, is an erratic AC component caused when differing media being measured are perturbed and thus, change in thickness while the measurement is being made. Since most materials in and derived from the body are easily compressed, the thickness of such matter changes if the patient moves during a non-invasive physiological measurement. Patient movement can cause the properties of energy attenuation to vary erratically. Traditional signal filtering techniques are frequently totally ineffective and grossly deficient in removing these motion induced effects from a signal. The erratic or unpredictable nature of motion induced undesired signal components is the major obstacle in removing them. Thus, presently available physiological monitors generally become totally inoperative during time periods when the patient moves.
A blood gas monitor is one example of a physiological monitoring system which is based upon the measurement of energy attenuated by biological tissues or substances. Blood gas monitors transmit light into the tissue and measure the attenuation of the light as a function of time. The output signal of a blood gas monitor which is sensitive to the arterial blood flow contains a component which is a waveform representative of the patient""s arterial pulse. This type of signal, which contains a component related to the patient""s pulse, is called a plethysmographic wave, and is shown in FIG. 1 as curve Y. Plethysmographic waveforms are used in blood pressure or blood gas saturation measurements, for example. As the heart beats the amount of blood in the arteries increases and decreases, causing increases and decreases in energy attenuation, illustrated by the cyclic wave Y in FIG. 1.
Typically, a digit such as a finger, an ear lobe, or other portion of the body where blood flows close to the skin, is employed as the medium through which light energy is transmitted for blood gas attenuation measurements. The finger comprises skin, fat, bone, muscle, etc., shown schematically in FIG. 2, each of which attenuates energy incident on the finger in a generally predictable and constant manner. However, when fleshy portions of the finger are compressed erratically, for example by motion of the finger, energy attenuation becomes erratic.
An example of a more realistic measured waveform S is shown in FIG. 3, illustrating the effect of motion. The desired portion of the signal Y is the waveform representative of the pulse, corresponding to the sawtooth-like pattern wave in FIG. 1. The large, motion-induced excursions in signal amplitude hide the desired signal Y. It is easy to see how even small variations in amplitude make it difficult to distinguish the desired signal Y in the presence of a noise component n.
A specific example of a blood gas monitoring apparatus is a pulse oximeter which measures the saturation of oxygen in the blood. The pumping of the heart forces freshly oxygenated blood into the arteries causing greater energy attenuation. The saturation of oxygenated blood may be determined from the depth of the valleys relative to the peaks of two plethysmographic waveforms measured at separate wavelengths. However, motion induced undesired signal portions, or motion artifacts, must be removed from the measured signal for the oximeter to continue the measurement during periods when the patient moves.
The present invention is a signal processor which acquires a first signal and a second signal that is correlated to the first signal. The first signal comprises a first desired signal portion and a first undesired signal portion. The second signal comprises a second desired signal portion and a second undesired signal portion. The signals may be acquired by propagating energy through a medium and measuring an attenuated signal after transmission or reflection. Alternatively, the signal may be acquired by measuring energy generated by the medium.
The first and second measured signals are processed to generate a noise reference signal which does not contain the desired signal portions from either of the first or second measured signals. The remaining undesired signal portions from the first and second measured signals are combined to form a noise reference signal. This noise reference signal is correlated to the undesired signal portion of each of the first and second measured signals.
The noise reference signal is then used to remove the undesired portion of each of the first and second measured signals via an adaptive noise canceler. An adaptive noise canceler can be described by analogy to a dynamic multiple notch filter which dynamically changes its transfer function in response to the noise reference signal and the measured signals to remove frequencies from the measured signals that are also present in the noise reference signal. Thus, a typical adaptive noise canceler receives the signal from which it is desired to remove noise and a noise reference signal. The output of the adaptive noise canceler is a good approximation to the desired signal with the noise removed.
Physiological monitors can often advantageously employ signal processors of the present invention. Often in physiological measurements a first signal comprising a first desired portion and a first undesired portion and a second signal comprising a second desired portion and a second undesired portion are acquired. The signals may be acquired by propagating energy through a patient""s body (or a material which is derived from the body, such as breath, blood, or tissue, for example) and measuring an attenuated signal after transmission or reflection. Alternatively, the signal may be acquired by measuring energy generated by a patient""s body, such as in electrocardiography. The signals are processed via the signal processor of the present invention to acquire a noise reference signal which is input to an adaptive noise canceler.
One physiological monitoring apparatus which can advantageously incorporate the features of the present invention is a monitoring system which determines a signal which is representative of the arterial pulse, called a plethysmographic wave. This signal can be used in blood pressure calculations, blood gas saturation measurements, etc. A specific example of such a use is in pulse oximetry which determines the saturation of oxygen in the blood. In this configuration, the desired portion of the signal is the arterial blood contribution to attenuation of energy as it passes through a portion of the body where blood flows close to the skin. The pumping of the heart causes blood flow to increase and decrease in the arteries in a periodic fashion, causing periodic attenuation wherein the periodic waveform is the plethysmographic waveform representative of the pulse.
A physiological monitor particularly adapted to pulse oximetry oxygen saturation measurement comprises two light emitting diodes (LED""s) which emit light at different wavelengths to produce first and second signals. A detector registers the attenuation of the two different energy signals after each passes through an absorptive media, for example a digit such as a finger, or an earlobe. The attenuated signals generally comprise both desired and undesired signal portions. A static filtering system, such as a band pass filter, removes a portion of the undesired signal which is static, or constant, or outside of a known bandwidth of interest, leaving an erratic or random undesired signal portion, often caused by motion and often difficult to remove, along with the desired signal portion.
Next, a processor of the present invention removes the desired signal portions from the measured signals yielding a noise reference signal which is a combination of the remaining undesired signal portions. The noise reference signal is correlated to both of the undesired signal portions. The noise reference signal and at least one of the measured signals are input to an adaptive noise canceler which removes the random or erratic portion of the undesired signal. This yields a good approximation to the desired plethysmographic signal as measured at one of the measured signal wavelengths. As is known in the art, quantitative measurements of the amount of oxygenated blood in the body can be determined from the plethysmographic signal in a variety of ways.
One aspect of the present invention is a signal processor comprising a detector for receiving a first signal which travels along a first propagation path and a second signal which travels along a second propagation path wherein a portion of the first and second propagation paths are located in a propagation medium. The first signal has a first desired signal portion and a first undesired signal portion and the second signal has a second desired signal portion and a second undesired signal portion. The first and second undesired signal portions are a result of a perturbation of the propagation medium. This aspect of the invention additionally comprises a reference processor having an input for receiving the first and second signals. The processor is adapted to combine the first and second signals to generate a reference signal having a primary component which is a function of the first and said second undesired signal portions.
The above described aspect of the present invention may further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and the first signal and for deriving therefrom an output signal having a primary component which is a function of the first desired signal portion of the first signal. Alternatively, the above described aspect of the present invention my further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and the second signal and for deriving therefrom an output signal having a primary component which is a function of the second desired signal portion of the second signal. The adaptive signal processor may comprise an adaptive noise canceler. The adaptive noise canceler may be comprise a joint process estimator having a least-squares-lattice predictor and a regression filter.
The detector in the aspect of the signal processor of the present invention described above may further comprise a sensor for sensing a physiological function. The sensor may comprise a light sensitive device. Additionally, the present invention may further comprising a pulse oximeter for measuring oxygen saturation in a living organism.
Another aspect of the present invention is a physiological monitoring apparatus comprising a detector for receiving a first physiological measurement signal which travels along a first propagation path and a second physiological measurement signal which travels along a second propagation path. A portion of the first and second propagation paths is located in a propagation medium. The first signal has a first desired signal portion and a first undesired signal portion and the second signal has a second desired signal portion and a second undesired signal portion. The physiological monitoring apparatus further comprises a reference processor having an input for receiving the first and second signals. The processor is adapted to combine the first and second signals to generate a reference signal having a primary component which is a function of the first and the second undesired signal portions.
The physiological monitoring apparatus may further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and the first signal and for deriving therefrom an output signal having a primary component which is a function of the first desired signal portion of the first signal. Alternatively, the physiological monitoring apparatus may further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and the second signal and for deriving therefrom an output signal having a primary component which is a function of the second desired signal portion of the second signal. The physiological monitoring apparatus may further comprise a pulse oximeter.
A further aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for measuring a blood constituent comprising an energy source for directing a plurality of predetermined wavelengths of electromagnetic energy upon a specimen and a detector for receiving the plurality of predetermined wavelengths of electromagnetic energy from the specimen. The detector produces electrical signals corresponding to the predetermined wavelengths in response to the electromagnetic energy. At least two of the electrical signals each has a desired signal portion and an undesired signal portion. Additionally, the apparatus comprises a reference processor having an input for receiving the electrical signals. The processor is configured to combine said electrical signals to generate a reference signal having a primary component which is derived from the undesired signal portions.
This aspect of the present invention may further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and one of the two electrical signals and for deriving therefrom an output signal having a primary component which is a function of the desired signal portion of the electrical signal. This may be accomplished by use of an adaptive noise canceler in the adaptive signal processor which may employ a joint process estimator having a least-squares-lattice predictor and a regression filter.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a blood gas monitor for non-invasively measuring a blood constituent in a body comprising a light source for directing at least two predetermined wavelengths of light upon a body and a detector for receiving the light from the body. The detector, in response to the light from the body, produces at least two electrical signals corresponding to the at least two predetermined wavelengths of light. The at least two electrical signals each has a desired signal portion and an undesired signal portion. The blood oximeter further comprises a reference processor having an input for receiving the at least two electrical signals. The processor is adapted to combine the at least two electrical signals to generate a reference signal with a primary component which is derived from the undesired signal portions. The blood oximeter may further comprise an adaptive signal processor for receiving the reference signal and the two electrical signals and for deriving therefrom at least two output signals which are substantially equal, respectively, to the desired signal portions of the electrical signals.
The present invention also includes a method of determining a noise reference signal from a first signal comprising a first desired signal portion and a first noise portion and a second signal comprising a second desired signal portion and a second noise portion. The method comprises the steps of selecting a signal coefficient which is proportional to a ratio of predetermined attributes of the first desired signal portion and predetermined attributes of the second desired signal portion. The first signal and the second signal coefficient are input into a signal multiplier wherein the first signal is multiplied by the signal coefficient thereby generating a first intermediate signal. The second signal and the first intermediate signal are input into a signal subtractor wherein the first intermediate signal is subtracted from the second signal. This generates a noise reference signal having a primary component which is derived from the first and second noise signal portions. The first and second signals in this method may be derived from light energy transmitted through an absorbing medium.
The present invention further embodies a physiological monitoring apparatus comprising means for acquiring a first signal comprising a first desired signal portion and a first undesired signal portion and a second signal comprising a second desired signal portion and a second undesired signal portion. The physiological monitoring apparatus of the present invention also comprises means for determining from the first and second signals a noise reference signal. Additionally, the monitoring apparatus comprises an adaptive noise canceler having a noise reference input for receiving the noise reference signal and a signal input for receiving the first signal wherein the adaptive noise canceler, in real or near real time, generates an output signal which approximates the first desired signal portion. The adaptive noise canceler may further comprise a joint process estimator.
A further aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for processing an amplitude modulated signal having a signal amplitude complicating feature, the apparatus comprising an energy source for directing electromagnetic energy upon a specimen. Additionally, the apparatus comprises a detector for acquiring a first amplitude modulated signal and a second amplitude modulated signal. Each of the first and second signals has a component containing information about the attenuation of electromagnetic energy by the specimen and a signal amplitude complicating feature. The apparatus includes a reference processor for receiving the first and second amplitude modulated signals and deriving therefrom a noise reference signal which is correlated with the signal amplitude complicating feature. Further, the apparatus incorporates an adaptive noise canceler having a signal input for receiving the first amplitude modulated signal, a noise reference input for receiving the noise reference signal, wherein the adaptive noise canceler produces an output signal having a primary component which is derived from the component containing information about the attenuation of electromagnetic energy by the specimen.
Still another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for extracting a plethysmographic waveform from an amplitude modulated signal having a signal amplitude complicating feature, the apparatus comprising a light source for transmitting light into an organism and a detector for monitoring light from the organism. The detector produces a first light attenuation signal and a second light attenuation signal, wherein each of the first and second light attenuation signals has a component which is representative of a plethysmographic waveform and a component which is representative of the signal amplitude complicating feature. The apparatus also includes a reference processor for receiving the first and second light attenuation signals and deriving therefrom a noise reference signal. The noise reference signal and the signal amplitude complicating feature each has a frequency spectrum. The frequency spectrum of the noise reference signal is correlated with the frequency spectrum of the signal amplitude complicating feature. Additionally incorporated into this embodiment of the present invention is an adaptive noise canceler having a signal input for receiving the first attenuation signal and a noise reference input for receiving the noise reference signal. The adaptive noise canceler produces an output signal having a primary component which is derived from the component which is representative of a plethysmographic waveform.
The present invention also comprises a method of removing a motion artifact signal from a signal derived from a physiological measurement wherein a first signal having a physiological measurement component and a motion artifact component and a second signal having a physiological measurement component and a motion artifact component are acquired. From the first and second signals a motion artifact noise reference signal which is a primary function of the first and second signals motion artifact components is derived. This method of removing a motion artifact signal from a signal derived from a physiological measurement may also comprise the step of inputting the motion artifact noise reference signal into an adaptive noise canceler to produce an output signal which is a primary function of the first signal physiological measurement component.